A Place To Call Home
by DeepWarrior
Summary: To many people it's hard to find a place in the world, Naruto is just one, but his iron will shall change many, and help many others to find that place we call home. NaruHina in the long run, apart from that I'm not saying much.
1. Hopes & Hunger

No disclaimer, after all everything posted here is Fan Fiction so not much of a sense saying the caracters do NOT belong to me, right?

My first Fanfic, hope you enjoy it, is just the first chapter for now, I'm working hard on this I believe is not as bad as some I have read, I just tell you I'm a NaruHina fan but I don't like some weird out-of-the-blue relationship, things must have an order.

* * *

A Place to Call Home

The cold winter night reflected his entire life, the chilling wind, the lonely streets, a slow yet constant fall of snow that ended up covering every flower and killing the last ray of sunshine, those terribly cold nights were like his heart, but he never surrendered to those feelings, not after discovering the reason to all that hatred nor after finding some people who truly cared for him, he fought to show everyone his worth, he was not looking for fame to show off, he wanted everyone to recognize that he was not a waste of air and a constant threat, in this blond's head the only thing that he ever wished for was to look around in town and for once don't have those cold stares directed at him or maybe even a grateful smile around the corner… "protect those you love", he was guided by this, to protect bonds so hard to achieve was a natural reaction, he was not very talented… probably because he had a demon inside him, but even despise of this he was easily the most reliable shinobi in his town, not for his strength but for his undying wish to help others and for his ability to show them that there's more than one way, a person full of energy, of wonders, of good feelings… yet alone, he wanted to create a world were people could trust each other, were people support each other, were everyone could find in their neighbor a member of his family, this was called "the will of fire"… it filled every cell in his body, his only wish was to be strong enough to achieve this, to protect his village, his family, his home.

Chapter 1

"OI Naruto, stand up already, don't tell me such a weak attack leaved you out cold" said Kiba in a mocking way looking at the blond who was in the floor a few feet away from him, since the time he lost to him he could never thought of him as "weak" he was his rival in some way, always getting stronger, never giving up, but that didn't stop him from pulling some strings when he had the chance.

Naruto knew that he was just trying to piss him off, In these cases a verbal warfare was typical between the two "Oh shut up, is just that I had an epiphany just now, that's why I hadn't react yet, besides from what you're saying I would think that you're calling yourself weak" said the spiky haired kid sitting down.

"I wonder if Naruto really knows the meaning of the word epiphany" said a boy wearing a hood that was on a tree branch looking at the two, he never talked much but that was just his way, the kid in the floor heard this, he never quite liked that everyone thought of him as dumb, of course he was not brilliant but he sure was not stupid.

"Shino!, what's that supposed to mean?, of course I know the meaning otherwise I wouldn't be using the word in the first place, that's when you've got a revelation out of the blue", there was another person watching the fight, totally silent, as if something was seriously grappling her tongue, she was always like this around the blond.

"So mister sometimes-I-get-smart-too, tell us what was your epiphany, or better yet, stand up and let's continue before you start day dreaming again", Kiba said pointing a finger at him and added "I'll show you that I was holding back just a while ago"

"My epiphany?, I just realized that I'm starving and want to have some ramen for dinner, we did skip lunch after all" the girl giggle a little at this, it was really so typical of him.

"Well it happened because we all know that your taijutsu is really a shame, and you asked Kiba to give you a hand to train" Shino had a style of his own to say this kind of things, always to the point, his attitude was always harsh but he was a nice guy really.

"Ano… I-I don't think Naruto-kun is so bad, b-but also he could have asked for Lee-kun's help" the shy girl with the pearl white eyes opened her mouth for the very first time in the afternoon, her voice was soft, so soft that sometimes it was hard to hear, but it also had a soothing tone and sounded kind and caring.

"Well yeah of course I could have, if I had wanted to end up a week in the hospital Hinata, that green weirdo's training is not something I would like to live for myself" and then the boy added with a huge fox-like grin "but I guess you're right, that would really help me improve, after all I had already beaten mug-face once, not much of a training I can do with him"

Hinata was still thinking of his smile, she didn't put any attention to the discussion that the last comment lead a few seconds afterwards, and she just barely saw the last bit of the training, as she too was trailing on her own thoughts, her dream, she too wanted recognition, she wanted to change, she wanted to be like the person she admired the most…

"Ne… Hinata?, are you staying here?, 'cause we're leaving, gonna eat some ramen, wanna come?" few things Naruto cherished like his ramen, his friends were one, and nothing was better than a bowl of Ichiraku's in company of friends, well maybe a bowl of free ramen in company of his academy sensei Umino Iruka.

"So-sorry Naruto-kun, I was thinking of something else" the girl with the pearl white eyes blushed a little; she was rather sensitive to his voice and his deep blue eyes.

"Uhm… and that something can be a bowl of ramen?, I'm starving" he was just so clueless sometimes this blond.

"Ano… actually I don't think I can Naruto-kun, I have to go… home -was this the word?, maybe, but it sure wasn't home sweet home- it's getting late" the boy in orange pants and black T-shirt looked at her for a second, there was something in her eyes… he couldn't tell for sure, but it looked like loneliness especially before mentioning going home, what a terrible feeling it was, it burns and freezes your heart at the same time, he knew it just too well.

"Then you want us to walk you there?" he sure wanted his ramen badly, but someone who had lonely eyes was someone who needed company, how much he hated those eyes, they always looked at him right out of the mirror for years, no one deserved to be alone.

"B-b-but is completely out of the way to Ichiraku's, you shouldn't bother just for… just for me" the other two boys were finding this amusing, being in her team for a very long time now they knew her the best, her confidence was not precisely a strong point of her personality, and she usually thought less of herself than what other people could see in her.

"Hinata, Naruto is willing to walk you home, I'm sure he knows were Ichiraku's is better than anyone else, let's just go, if you are so worried about his meal then let's hurry, and we will afterwards head to Ichiraku's" once again Shino had hit the nail, his words absolute, there was no argument against them and so they all walked their way to the Hyuga's manor, the white eyed girl was walking a bit in the front with Shino, too ashamed of making everyone walk her home, Kiba being loud as he is was obviously walking with Naruto and he was a little surprised that his face was a bit serious, this being really a huge change, since the blond was most common found smiling.

"What are you thinking Naruto?, worried about your ramen I bet, try not to pass out out of hunger will ya?", the girl ahead turn her head a little feeling guilty for the boy's lack of energy, and saw that really there was no smirk on his face as usual, it was strange, even a bit perturbing to her heart, she speeded up a little to try and make him get to his dinner the fastest possible.

Little time passed before they arrived at their destination, Hinata avoided for a second Naruto's eyes, trying to manage a casual goodbye and prevent the stuttering that those blue eyes caused "Thank you guys for bringing me home".

Before the other two could say anything Naruto spoke and the air filled with his usual energy "See Hinata?, it was nothing really, now have a very good night and… uhm… sleep tight" the boy's smile was just enough to give her a good night, at the very least he smiled again, she was happy for that.

"H-Hai Naruto-kun" Kiba waved his hand as he smiled and Shino just nodded in agreement, after this the three of them walked away as Hinata entered through the huge wooden doors of the entrance.

Naruto and his two companions were walking their way to Ichiraku's, it was soon after they had parted with the Hyuga girl that Naruto got serious again, Shino was the one who read the worried expression in Naruto's face, they were friends after all, not the best but comrades nevertheless "Naruto, what's on your mind?"

"Oh… no I was just thinking of my ramen", Naruto lied poorly.

"Come on Naruto something has been bothering you since we leaved the training grounds, we both can tell, your serious face is not something usual" the blond realized that he had no choice but to answer.

"I was just thinking… how are they at the Hyugas'... with Hinata I mean" the other two exchanged glances, the situation was not good, it has never been, they both had talked about it a hundred times, neither of them seem willing to tell Naruto about it

Finally Kiba answered "Well you remember the way Neji was during the chuning exam right?" Naruto nodded, Neji's attitude was easily the worst, taking about an undeniable fate and how people can't change no matter what, he treated Hinata like dirt calling her a failure, scorning her efforts to change, it really made his blood boil at that time.

"There is not such a big difference with the rest of the family, even if they have begun to find her a little less useless they still think of her as a failure as an heir, besides; important aristocratic families like the Hyugas are bond to be very strict and little caring" that was it, Naruto knew now what he saw in her eyes, Shino's words had made it crystal clear it must be hard on her fighting so hard and still she lacked a person to compliment her on it, those Hyuga, he'll definitely have to do something about that family when he became Hokage, they were just giving hell to both the main and branch family.

By the time they reached Ichiraku's Naruto was almost glowing, his beloved ramen awaited him "Well I'll be on my way" Naruto turned around to look at Shino, his face couldn't hide his confusion.

"You're not eating?" to Naruto walking to Ichiraku's meant a meal for sure, no one walked from the training grounds to the Hyuga Manor and then to Ichiraku's just for the sake of it.

"Don't feel like ramen, good night", after this Shino left without another word, to Naruto's amazement Kiba was also saying his good byes.

"Come on I thought we were gonna eat together"

"Nah, I'm gonna eat at home Naruto"

"Then why did you guys walked all the way here with me if you were not gonna eat?" Kiba made a smirk at this, it was obvious, but anyway he would not let it slip, _We wanted to know what bothered you, we are all friends that's what we do_ he thought, but he wouldn't say it out loud, it was kind of embarrassing.

"We felt like it kay?, here Naruto, take a coupon on a free bowl, see ya later"

"Sure Kiba, see ya later, thanks on the coupon" Kiba raised his hand and Akamaru barked and Kiba was gone, out in the night.

* * *

Well that was it, I wanted a different start than a dream or something, the thing is: this the final version of the chapter, I have made it far easier to read, and added a little more narration, minimal changes anyway, I beg of you please bear with me I'm a bit of a perfectionist, from now on only new chapters I took me a while to get the drift of this, I got chapter 2 done by the way I'll post it soon, is just that today I couldn't use the computer at all, only after 11:30 pm which blows. 


	2. Feelings under the sky

Chapter 2

The wind was blowing softly; the stars shining brightly up in the sky were the only witnesses of Hinata's stroll through the beautiful gardens of the Hyuga compendium, such a peaceful night was perfect since the only thing that she wanted was to linger for a little longer on the thoughts of that afternoon, it has been a nice day, Naruto asked Kiba to help him out in training, and since team eight had no missions to attend to Kiba accepted, Shino and her had decided to join them, she would have never decided on that if Shino hadn't been the one who suggested it in the first place.

'_Naruto-kun… why were you so troubled?, you offered to bring me home and yet you seem so sad, what were you thinking?, I've only seen you once like that, in that occasion I could tell you how much I admired you and you seem to lighten up, this time I just couldn't say anything, I want to hear you out, your worries your fears, I don't want you to act tough' _Hinata had been walking without really caring of where she was going, someone had been aware of her presence and she didn't notice, '_I'm still not ready, my heart is not ready, I need more time'._

Hinata had reached at this point a little bench in the garden surrounded by roses, her mother planted those roses years ago, and she loved to sit there and think of her, it brought her peace and comfort.

"Is there anything wrong Hinata-sama?" the sudden appearance of this tall Hyuga boy startled Hinata, she was sure that no one was on the grounds, at least that's what it seemed to someone who was putting no attention to her surroundings.

"Neji-niisan, I-I thought I was alone, I didn't realize you were here" Hyuga Neji, a real prodigy even among the Hyuga family, his feelings towards Hinata changed after his fight with Naruto, he recognized that her wish to change was strong, and the battle with the blond taught him that destiny has no part to play if you battle with all your heart, a strong will, he had learn to appreciate that.

"In fact I wasn't, I saw you enter through the doors a while ago, and since you didn't enter the manor I thought of coming here and check on you", his mission was to protect the main family, but that was not the reason, in his new path of fighting against a burden that was placed upon him decades before his birth Hinata was another victim who was trying to find her place, he felt grateful for her kind heart, a normal person would never forgive him after what he tried to do and the things he said.

"Y-You really shouldn't have done it" Hyuga Neji looked at her and answered, his voice showed no resentment and yet his serious deep voice always sounded as if he was mad at the world.

"I see, I shall go back then, seeing that you do not wish company"

That was totally out of the subject, a person like Hinata would never dismiss someone so heartlessly "N-N-No Neji-niisan you misunderstood me, I meant you shouldn't have bothered, you had your own business to attend to and yet you came, it's not like you think"

The older Hyuga looked at her, a little smile escaped his lips at her worried expression "It's alright Hinata-sama I know you wouldn't say something like that, -_not someone so forgiving-_ can I have a seat then?" Hinata thought for a second that Neji's way of kidding was way out of place, it seemed too serious to be a joke.

"Yes, please do Neji-niisan, I was just drifting in thought"

Neji once again straightened his face and sitting beside the little girl he said "And has that thought anything to do with Uzumaki Naruto at all?, I know your team spent the afternoon with him since you had no missions to take care of" at once those pearl white eyes opened wide, she couldn't believe that he knew that, she was afraid for a second but when their eyes met she knew that he was neither angry nor making an accusation.

"Neji-niisan… just for how long did you waited before coming to my encounter?" the Hyuga prodigy might have joked once, but he was neither a joker nor a liar.

"I used the Byakugan to survey your eyes in the way here, those mixed feelings of happiness, confusion and excitement… the only source for such feelings can be thoughts of him" Hinata went cold, just before blushing so much that she felt on fire, she couldn't voice a single word out of shame.

Neji continued –"It is late Hinata-sama it would be best if we return to our rooms soon, there might be some problems if Hiashi-sama sees us this late on the grounds, on another day we might as well continue this conversation"

Hinata was in the middle of a fight, between wanting to tell Neji that he shouldn't have used the Byakugan to read her and just wanting to go to bed and not affirming his suppositions, her kind and obedient nature won at the end and so she said –"Y-Yes Neji-niisan, I guess you're right I-I… good night" Neji nodded and Hinata stood at once and walked her way to one of the side entrances of the main building, on the other hand the tall Hyuga boy stood still for a second and decided that he should pay a visit to a certain someone, so he just walked to the wall and jumped out of the complex.

* * *

"Come ON old man, I still got the coupon Kiba gave to me", said a very angry blond at the front of Ichiraku's.

"No more Naruto, it's late and you've had two bowls already, it's time to go home for all of us, just look at Ayame, she is falling asleep the poor thing" said Teuchi, the owner and chef of Ichiraku's Ramen

Naruto pouted but felt guilty when he saw the girl "Yeah, I guess you're right, thanks old man" Naruto then turned around and started walking home.

Walking home alone this late at night was usual in him, the city streets were empty, all lights were off with a few exceptions, walking was particularly enjoyable after a bowl of ramen (or two), Naruto had a lot of time to think, after all no one expected him at home.

Naruto turned abruptly, he felt someone nearby who was approaching silently, he slowly moved his right hand towards the kunai holder in his lap and his left hand to the pouch in his back, rapidly he threw four shurikens, and readied himself with a kunai in his hand.

"Hakke-shou Kaiten" a blue spinning light illuminated the narrow alley, and a tall boy with long hair stepped forward, Hyuga Neji's figure became clear when the lights of the street posts hit him, "So, you knew"

"Of course I knew, I'm a first class ninja" then Naruto put his kunai down and walked towards Neji, he thought of talking to him anyway "Tell me Neji, why were you after me?"

"The thing is Naruto… how was today's training?" _what the hell?... _Naruto thought.

"Don't answer me with another question damn it, it's really annoying" Naruto crossed his arms "tell me already".

"Hmph, let's just walk Naruto" Neji was a top ranked shinobi, not in vain he was the brightest of his generation and the best prospect in years, there was no way that Naruto could force him into anything. The two of them were walking silently; Naruto found it really odd that Neji would look for him so late at night, he knew there was something fishy going on.

"Naruto, your training with Jiraiya-sama has been productive, you have become stronger"

"Cut out the weird talk already Neji, we both know that the aristocracy of your family doesn't suit me, and yes I've trained hard all this time, after all I'm gonna be the Hokage one day, again tell me why you came"

"Ok Naruto I'll be straight, Hinata-sama seemed a little worried today, what happened at training?" Neji knew that nothing had happened but this way he could figure what bothered his cousin without giving too much information, Naruto on the other hand fired up, that's what bothered him, and at least he could tell Neji about it.

"OI are you saying I'm guilty or something?" The tall Hyuga boy was still giving Naruto his back, his Byakugan examining carefully those deep blue eyes without the blond noticing "your family are the ones to blame, you shouldn't treat her the way you do, what kind of family are you?" Neji saw deep into Naruto's eyes, he was so angry, and… was that empathy?.. so… that could be it, Hinata was worried over something that she saw but couldn't figure out, she was worried over him, and he was thinking of the Hyugas as the worst family on earth.

Neji deactivated his kekai genkai, and turned around "I see Naruto, yes the Hyugas are too strict, Hinata-sama is doing her best, and I hope that she can overcome that burden that has been put upon her, and I think that maybe soon she'll find the courage she needs"

"Neji… can we do something about her loneliness?" Neji looked at the stars and took a second to think carefully what he was about to reply, there it was again right in front of him, the boy who could change the world, the boy who fought against destiny and won.

"You do not have the Byakugan Naruto, yet you're capable of seeing things that the bare-eye could not, better eyes than the ones that run through the blood of my clan, maybe yours is a special ability too… Naruto you can find ways that no one else can, and you have the guts to walk through it no matter how hard it is, if anyone can do something to help that's you"

"Oh… right Neji, I'll try and cheer her up the next time I see her" Naruto was finding it hard to swallow everything that the genius had said, but one thing was clear: he was trusting him to give her a hand, the blond gave Neji a huge smile, and the other one smiled back, good friends who had both fought together and each other, the best way to understand someone is through their fists… or so they say.

* * *

Naruto woke up and straighten up at once, today was a tough day, lots of training to do, Jiraiya was going to take him soon and he wanted to make sure to advance a little on his own before the Ero-sennin returned, two years and a half was a lot of time, he wanted to make them worth.

Naruto was going to train on his own today, he couldn't find a partner and really, after fighting Lee three days ago he probably wouldn't ask him again, not before he has become strong enough to last a couple of rounds at the very least, he hadn't seen team eight since the day he fought Kiba, he never thought that it would take him that long to see them again, he wanted to help Hinata out, he had no idea how though, but every time he thought about it he remembered that every day that passed to him was so hard and so he repeated to himself that he was going to look for her the next day, a week passed like that and still he hadn't seen her at all.

Naruto jumped out of the window after having some instant ramen for breakfast, he hadn't seen his sensei in a long time, and his team mate was training with the Hokage, so team seven was scattered, no missions were assigned to them, he was alone like in the beginning the difference was that he knew that it was just because of the circumstances, so it was not as bad.

The morning breeze was relaxing, the crowded streets and the townspeople doing their personal affairs while he rushed his way to the training grounds was a nice sight, on his way he noticed a familiar face among the casual buyers.

"OI Shikamaru" this boy was different from the rest, he possessed no physical strength in particular, his chakra capabilities were not that great either, the real talent of this boy was inside that head of his, behind that lazy expression laid the brain of a real genius, even if he was to lazy to show it during the years at the academy he could really work wonders.

"Naruto, up early right?, training maybe?" this was the only one in his generation who could become chuning during the last exam, so he weared the green jacket on top of his shirt, the head protector pinned to his left arm as an emblem.

"Yeah I still got lots to do, what about you Shikamaru training too?"

"Nah… I just wanted to walk a bit, I was gonna lay back, not much time to see the sky lately, I'm not going to train if I can help it" being promoted didn't change the fact that he was lazy to the bone, watch the clouds up in the sky was a favorite hobby of his.

"Hey what about a sparing match with me?"

Shikamaru crossed his arms and gived Naruto a stern look "You're not putting attention?, I said 'no training if I can help it', you should look for a training freak like Neji or Lee, that suits you"

Those words ringed on Naruto's ears, he was too weak to train with Lee and Neji would most likely find it as a waste of time, maybe he could spend the morning with him, not training but just to hang out with a friend.

"And what if I just go with you to… uhm do whatever you do when you look at the clouds, no physical effort required"

"Only if that doesn't mean that you're going to strain my brain, I might be kind of smart, but worrying over things when in my free time is not something I fancy you know?"

"I'm not worrying you, I just want to talk, my team is away you know?, is not like they're going to send a genin on missions on his own, I'm bored Shikamaru come on"

"You're being troublesome, I would enjoy if Asuma was away training and Ino locked somewhere where she couldn't bug me to get stronger or cooler like some other guy somewhere, I'm going to meet up with Chouji anyway, if that's okay with you… you can come"

"Great I'll get Chouji a bag of chips or something"

_To enjoy with friends the little time left… I won't see them for so long.

* * *

_

"I heard Naruto will be gone for a long time soon"

_Oh yeah… it's true…_

"Yes, he will go away for two years and a half to do some intensive training with an old team member of the Hokage"

_Two years and a half… that is so long…_

"Naruto is training with one of the legendary Sannin? lucky bastard, but well after what happened with Sasuke, and Sakura is training with the Hokage and all"

_Naruto-kun…_

"Hinata are you listening?"

_He will be away for so long, I wonder if I can at least see him off__, I would like to tell him good bye and to take care… but that is probably too much_

"OI HINATA"

"Y-Yes Kiba-kun?" the little girl was concentrated in her thoughts, not hearing much after they said that Naruto was going away.

"She's away in her own world Kiba, we team eight should do our best too"

"You're right Shino, no way I'm going to lose to Naruto just because he is training with a legendary ninja, we're gonna rock by the time he comes back, right Hinata?"

"H-Hai, I'm going to try hard"


End file.
